The invention concerns an interchangeable barrel for small arms with a sliding breechblock, comprising a housing with a rearwardly inclining guiding surface to release the barrel during recoil.
In a series of small firearms with a sliding breechblock, upon firing a round the barrel and the breechblock are initially displaced together toward the rear, and then the barrel is released with respect to the breechblock which continues to move to the rear, so that the empty cartridge may be ejected by means of an appropriate mechanism and a new cartridge inserted in the rear end of the barrel. The connection between the barrel and the breechblock is obtained in the case of certain types of weapons by lowering the rear end of the barrel. This is effected by means of a guiding surface inclined toward the rear in the weapon housing, upon which the rear end of the barrel runs up with suitable guide elements. The present invention concerns weapons of this type.
Ammunition for large caliber small arms is relatively expensive. Consequently, interchangeable systems are known making it possible to replace a large caliber barrel by a barrel for small caliber ammunition, for example 22 caliber. In connection with such devices, it is usually difficult to fasten the interchangeable barrel without clearance because weapons of the aforementioned type, for the most part, are not produced with close tolerances. Rather, as a rule the individual parts of each weapon are fitted to each other. It is therefore not readily possible to manufacture an interchangeable barrel which can be mounted on any desired weapon of the basic underlying type without clearance or play.